


Outcasts of Alternia

by brassfinch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassfinch/pseuds/brassfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having abandoned her duty as caretaker to the mother grub in order to rescue the Signless, the Dolorosa now braves the Alternian wilderness while raising her defenseless companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're In This Together

Only the distant sound of a loud, howling wind could be heard.

Apart from that, there was nothing but complete darkness, a black hole, connected to the outside world only through one narrow opening in the cavern's rock. Until, barely noticeable in the noise of that shrieking storm, footsteps drew near, only to stop abruptly right outside of this forsaken hole. A loud thumping commenced, rhythmical and constant, and seconds later there was a crashing noise as the small opening collapsed to form a larger passage. The sounds of the raging storm outside erupted into the confined space - the noise was almost deafening. The darkness was broken by streams of light, illuminating a small cave, formed under the rocky surface that rarely breaks above the sandy Alternian dunes. Silently, something squeezed itself through the narrow passage - a tall, shapely, jade-blooded troll, cradling a slumbering troll child of mutant blood. She stepped inside, now safe from the lashing sand-filled winds.

She stumbled to the far end of the hollow, her soft irregular footsteps reverberating between the walls while grinding sand and debris underfoot. When she found an appropriate spot on the floor with a flat surface, she carefully wiped the floor with one foot to remove any dirt or jagged rubble, and then proceeded to carefully place the child on the ground there. Returning to the passage, she collected some of the rocks she dislodged while breaking into this refuge, and put some of them back in place, barring entry from any unwanted visitors as well as muffling the noise of the winds.

Exhausted, she walked up to the snoozing child, and sat down on the ground beside it. The child was barely six sweeps old, and had previously fallen asleep in her arms as she carried him the last two miles. No matter how uppity he could get at this age, and no matter how bold and mature he thought he was, he was still just a kid. An entire day of walking quickly takes its toll on one so young, she thought, as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

She was quite tired herself. As she stretched her lean, mature body, she leaned against the cavern's walls to catch her breath in a comfortable position. This life, this blasphemous life they both lived, it was a hard one, but it was not without its rewards. She would never have encountered such levels of maternity and companionship, had she remained under the Mother Grub's wing beneath the surface, cleaning out her many orifices and grooming her bloated grub-like body, day in, day out. She would not have gained a son the way she had. And it was infinitely more rewarding.

The Dolorosa had undergone a complete transformation since the day she decided to throw caution to the wind and take the small signless grub under her wing. The many sweeps of walking across treacherous terrain had trained her long, lean legs to become strong and well-toned, developing them to allow for a powerful stride that could carry her up any hill no matter how steep or unstable. Having long traversed the barren Alternian dunes and tundras, and as an absolute outcast from all society, she had long worn out her only pair of fitting troll slippers, and sweeps of walking barefoot had left her feet coarse and rough with calluses. This bothered her at first, and she would tear strips of cloth from her dress to bind her feet with in a vain effort to protect her tootsies. However, she soon realized that her small, vulnerable companion required much more protection than she did, so eventually she stopped shielding her feet altogether in order to preserve more cloth to wrap the child in. The unrelenting sun had given her skin an additional tan she had never before seen, having shunned the surface all her life, and the constant sandblasting had made her skin tougher. All in all, she had become a stronger, hardened individual, perfectly fit to take care of a child in an unforgiving wasteland.

Tired, she caressed her aching legs, having dutifully carried her yet another day. And she was thankful for it. Pulling up her skirt to reveal those bare, long legs, she admired them for a while as they cooled off to the refreshing cavern air. They were strong, these legs, yet they had remained as slender as they'd ever been, and she was proud of them. She didn't care if this made her vain - she adored her legs, and there was nothing wrong with that.

And she wasn't the only one who loved them. Her little Signless loved them too ever since he was just a grub, climbing onto them, playing around with them, hugging them. They were like a jungle gym to him, and she indulged his playful behavior. It was all they had, and thankfully it wasn't a game he was getting tired of just yet.

Gently, she stroked her legs, relieving herself of the pain, massaging her thighs, calves and shins. She brought her rough, sandy feet up to her lap, folding those long legs to a lotus position, and stroked her aching soles, sighing as she massaged herself.

After soothing her worn muscles, she stretched her legs, sat back and felt a sleepiness coming over her, when suddenly she felt the tell-tale nudging against the bottom of her soles.

The kid had woken up and was eagerly rubbing his face all over the Dolorosa's feet, preparing to straddle one of her long legs while hugging her ankle. He poked his little nose between her toes, kissed her heel and rubbed his cheek against her sole. His little face was one of pure bliss. And she watched, spellbound.

The Signless had first shown interest in her feet even before he reached sexual maturity. It started shortly after she lost her first sandal, and after that she would occasionally wake up to find the small grub suckling and gnawing on her toes. She hadn't seen this behavior before but thought nothing of it, until the boy started to develop. He would play with her feet at every chance he got, and the older he became, the more visibly aroused he would get.

The boy didn't know better, obviously, but she knew this wasn't regular infant behavior. But she didn't stop it. The the two of them had so little, and a close bond was all that could save them out in this Alternian wilderness. So, she decided to indulge it, at least for a while. Meanwhile this had been going on for at least two sweeps, and she had come to enjoy it as much as he did. It soothed her.

Rubbing and hugging her leg, he had started licking her soles in deep, massaging strokes, and she could already feel his small, warm bone bulge growing against the calf of her leg. She cooed when he licked between her toes - it always tingled when he did that since it was the only tender skin she had left, and she wiggled her toes in approval. She went back to stroking her legs as the Signless started grinding his cock against her, producing soft pleasure noises.

Instantly an idea crossed her mind. A bold one, and she was hesitant at first, but quickly decided not to over-think things and just go for it.

The cavern was small enough for her to, with a little effort, stretch out her leg and touch the wall opposite to her with her toes, giving her full reach over the area. This was going to come in handy for what she'd planned. She pulled her legs away from her squirming companion, as much as it pained her, and she waited for him to turn and face her.

When he did, he wasn't sad or angered. He simply waited, knowing something was happening and he'd better wait and see what it was. He could be rather mature for his age when he wanted to be.

For a moment they looked at each other, the Dolorosa's legs pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees, the Signless sitting patiently and gracefully like the virile young man he'd become. She was going to have to find him a mate sooner or later, she thought, or else she wasn't going to be able to control herself around him any longer. Her flushed feelings were becoming way too strong for a healthy maternal relationship.

"Is something the matter?" he spoke, his voice young but already gritty.  
"Not really," she replied, her full, honeyed voice filling the cavern. "I would just like to try something out."

Slowly she extended her leg out to him, placing her foot gently against his face. His concentration shattered and he began shifting, struggling to control himself. She gently pushed his head back until it bumped against the wall behind him, at which point he lifted up both of his hands and firmly grasped her large, rough foot, vigorously licking up and down the length of her sole.

Meanwhile, he spread his legs, his bulge protruding against the fabric of his pants, visibly throbbing and ready for action. She hesitated for a second, and then placed her other foot on his inner thigh, slowly pushing its way up towards his crotch. The Signless froze up, anticipating the touch that was about to come.

As she inched her foot upwards, slowly, he tensed up more and more until, eventually, she slid her sole over his erection, gently massaging it. Her foot was still quite a bit larger than the full length of his erect bone bulge, and it easily fit in the concave part of her sole. The Signless gasped, his legs trembling and hips grinding as the Dolorosa slowly dragged her foot up and down across his sex, inserting her toes into his panting mouth with her other foot. Meanwhile she bit her lip and brought her fingers down under her skirt, seeking to pleasure herself as well.

Grasping the top of his pants with strong, dexterous toes, she pulled it down to reveal the tip of his throbbing bulge, eager to get out. He shifted up as she continued to pull steadily, and with little effort, his ragged pants came undone, revealing his erection in full glory.

When the Dolorosa placed her rough sole back on his bare bulge, he almost snarled as a shock went through his body. It was almost too much. Feeling her foot with his hands, face and tongue was different, as they were tough and used to rough surfaces. But feeling it… down there… it was almost like sandpaper - warm, rough, leathery sandpaper, and it almost chafed the tender skin of his erection. She pushed her large toes into his mouth to stifle any resistance and soon he was suckling away, but the feeling stayed.

However, to the Dolorosa this was the best feeling she'd felt in days. Something so soft and warm upon her weathered hooves felt like heaven, and she took to it like a fish to water, eagerly pumping her foot up and down his shaft, playing with his bulging tip under her toes, as the frustrated yet hopelessly aroused moans filled the room from his toe-filled mouth. Her finger sneaked down and traced across the length of her nook, massaging inwards to her seed flap. She arched her back and curled her toes, which grabbed onto his lip and bulge respectively, as it had been too long since she'd felt her own touch in that most private of places. With her Signless vigorously sucking on her toes, humping her sole and stroking her leg with his fingertips, she brought herself to orgasm far too quickly. Her body shivered, she gasped loudly and convulsed as a stream of clear genetic material propelled itself across the dusty cavern floor before her.

But her companion was not done yet. With his eyes rolled back in ecstasy, he'd gotten used to the roughness of her sole and was now avidly plowing into it, licking and sucking her other sole like there was no tomorrow. She felt a tingling as his bulge throbbed under her foot, felt his load building up inside it, which in turn gave her the energy to start up another round as her fingers went back to probing the sensitive depths of her nook. Taking one foot from his face and wrapping both around his bulge from two sides, she pumped up and down rhythmically as the Sighnless started gasping audibly, his body quaking and gasps turning to moans as a flood of his crimson goo erupted from between her feet, the feeling of which sent her over the edge a second time as greenish slime cascaded over her probing fingers while her hips bucked uncontrollably.

For a moment they looked each other in the eye, and where she feared there would be awkwardness, there was only affection. As they both sat, breathless and exhausted, one crawled over to the other as they collapsed in an embrace, and dozed off to sleep right there and then. The wind still howled menacingly outside, but in this cavern there was no place for despair, only for love.

All they had was one another, and outcasts such as them, they do what is necessary to get by. And if sloppy footjobs are what it takes, then so be it.


	2. Passing the Torch

>Ma'am? Is it okay if I come in?

A young, humble voice broke the silence in which the Dolorosa sat, slumbering in the cool nightly air. She turned and saw the feisty one, the girl with the long wild hair and the fire in her eye - and in her heart. It was his Disciple, the girl that had come into their life some time ago.

>Not at all, have a seat.

The Dolorosa hastily straightened her hair, making herself presentable before her guest, who also seemed rather weary from their journey. Which wasn't surprising, as their journey had been a long one.

What had driven the three of them - the Dolorosa, her Signless and his Disciple - across the seemingly endless expanse of the great desert only to end up in a small encampment on the outskirts of a small town, takes a little explanation.

The Signless had long learned to train his silver tongue, and the many years he spent growing up in the desert had taught him much about the world. As a result he had become talkative, then preachy, and then a downright agitator.  
Initially the Dolorosa viewed this as a problem, afraid that his tendency to draw attention to himself would lead to their swift demise, knowing full well that the highbloods did not look kindly on disrupters. However, rather than just turning people against him, his talks of change also served to inspire those who were receptive to it, and they soon found sympathizers approaching them to occasionally lend a helping hand in their struggle. His words and message struck a chord with many of the Alternian inhabitants, highblood and lowblood alike.

The first to leave her old life behind and join them in their cause - even if their cause was, at this point, still hazy at best - was this young girl, feral but well-mannered, brave and loyal. They traveled now, the tree of them, like the Dolorosa and her Signless had traveled before. And when she saw the bravery and love his words inspired in her, the Dolorosa knew that his talent of speech deserved encouragement, rather than suppression. She had a feeling his words would soon change more than just one young girl's view on life.

Many nights ago, the Signless awoke with a start, recounting visions of a great ship that lay waiting for them somewhere by the shore. It was to be their vessel used to spread his message throughout the world, and with this new purpose they set course towards the seas. It had already been a long and arduous journey to their new destination when an old ally arranged two dune-carriages, one for the Signless and his custodian and one for his Disciple, to carry them into a town that lay on their course towards the coast.

Her Signless had shown heroism, strength and bravery in the days prior, but in that moment, locked in a warm carriage and weary of struggle, he just wanted to be her boy again, if only for a moment. Slumbering in the Dolorosa's lap, he couldn't stop touching her feet.  
She knew they had to stop doing this, especially now they had a companion traveling with them, but her feet were aching from constant travel and the thought of them being tended to sounded very appealing. Drawing closed the curtains of their carriage, she extender her long, well-toned leg and displayed her bare foot, wiggling her toes as an invitation. He didn't require any further encouragement.

Lathering her rough soles in licks and kisses, his crotch bulging with pleasure, she murmured softly as he treated her aching feet to a thorough grooming, probing every wrinkle, nook and cranny. He was close to climaxing when they finally reached their destination, a small encampment on the edge of town there they would spend the night. She withdrew her foot, nudged his face to snap him out of it, and - embarrassed - they made their way outside. The three of them paid off the driver and wandered into their new settlement. Each had their own hut, each was preparing for a night of well-deserved rest.

And now, their new companion had visited the Dolorosa in the small hours, as the Signless lay fast asleep elsewhere.

She took a seat opposite to her, placing her hands in her lap.

>I hope I didn't come at a bad time. The day has been hard for both of us.

>It has. I do not believe I have ever sat for so long, my behind feels as if it's been paddled by the Grand Highblood himself.

>I could come by another time, if you wish.

>No, it's quite alright. I'd enjoy a little company.

>I'm sorry if I seemed a little sheepish before, I'm not usually like this. It's just that it's humbling, being in your presence. The woman who raised such a great thinker must truly be a great, um, mind, in her own right.

>Oh, I assure you I had little to do with it. His ideas are all his own. I merely clothed and fed him, led him through his hardscrabble beginnings. I like to think I'm only his pedestal.

>But surely his ideas of compassion, of selflessness and harmony, surely they must have spawned from your own empathy and love. He speaks of you often in his sermons, how you broke the mold and went out of your way to save one so weak - to save him. To risk your own life for another. Surely such nobility must come from somewhere.

The Dolorosa sat back against the wall, sighing deeply. She had never thought of it like that.  
>I suppose you have a point. I am quick to downplay my own role in all of this, perhaps because I don't want to see it. All of this can still be quite intimidating at times.

>I know exactly what you mean, but don't minimize your own significance. He told me you've taught him everything he knows, and what he knows is profound. I mean, he's so right. About everything. About the world, about our race. About our ways. And he has such great ideas on how to change all of it…  
But this is not what I came to discuss.

The Dolorosa raised her brow, and watched as the enthusiastic visitor suddenly started shifting in her seat nervously, her composure shattered, almost embarrassed.

>I have sat with him for many nights, and I have listened carefully to his every word. And, well, I'm, embarrassed to say that, I, I've, uh, in spending so much time together I…

The disciple trembled, fidgeting with her hands and again shifting in her seat. She was not ready to utter those words, those words that filled her mind and heart but seemed too big to fit through her mouth and enter existence. But the Dolorosa knew those words well, and was kind enough to utter them for her.

>You have feelings for him.

The Disciple looked up and stared her in the eyes with an expression of relief.

>Yes.

The Dolorosa nodded understandingly, while her guest continued.

>I do, but it's more than feelings. I'm not even sure what quadrant to fill. He's awakened a passion in me I've never felt before. I yearn for him. Everything about him makes me feel so - I can't even begin to explain it - when he speaks with such passion and all his words ring so true, and he gets that fiery glint in his eye, I feel like I'm melting, and when he speaks to me I feel like I'm drowning, and I don't know what to-

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The Dolorosa stood before her, looked down with the kindest, most motherly smile the Disciple had ever seen, and instinctively she leapt up to hug her, finally having found someone to talk to. The Dolorosa hugged her back, allowing the poor troubled youngster, who gave up so much to be with them, to pour all of those pent-up emotions out over her.

After a while they broke contact and the Dolorosa sat her guest back down.

>I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm not fond of being this open, but I have to speak of it.

>That's okay. First, let it be clear that there's no room for shame here. I've sensed your feelings and I'm very happy that there's someone as clever and strong as you out there who adores my dear Signless as much as I do, or maybe more so. And I've sensed it in him too.

>You have?!

>Yes, I have. He sees you as more than a mere disciple, dear, there's no doubt about that. But as perfect as you might think he is, he's not. Believe me. When it comes to these kinds of things he is nothing short of an oaf. A fool. Like I said, I've known of both your feelings for quite some time - anyone with a brain and a heart can tell that your affection for him is greater than that of any other. It radiates off of you in a loving glow. But I can also tell that he doesn't get it. Not yet, at least.

>But why? You know him like no other, raised him since grub-hood. There's nothing you don't know about him.

>That's true.

>Well then, how do I - how do I get him to notice me?

The answer sprang instantly into her mind, and the Dolorosa swallowed uncomfortably. There had always been this one thing that guaranteed a strong sexual reaction from him, and she had cherished it as a closely guarded secret they shared. At first she seriously considered keeping this secret from her, but to deny this poor young girl the key to consummating her love was a cruel thing, and it was not in her blood to be cruel. And she knew that this was the ideal way to pass the torch, making this girl the one true woman in his life and ending their… whatever it was they had together.

Suddenly she realized that it was possibly her ongoing borderline sexual activities with her Signless that had kept him from making a move on his Disciple, leaving her feelings unrequited, and instantly she felt guilt creeping up on her. No, she had to tell her, if not for her, then for her own conscience.  
She cleared her throat, and patted her lap.

>Give me your foot, sweetheart.

>My foot?

>Yes. I think I know how I can help you.

This was all the encouragement she needed. The Disciple scooted over to her, moving her seat close enough to reach the Dolorosa with her boot. She lifted it into her lap with grace, and sat back, curious about the wisdoms the Dolorosa had to share with her.

The Dolorosa reached up to her guest's shin, undid the straps and slipped off the boot, revealing a young, graceful foot underneath, healthy and well-formed. She slid her hand under the heel and cradled the foot in the palm of her hand, inspecting it closely. It was nothing like her own: while hers were weathered, worn and rough, the Disciple's was smooth, slender and well-kept, though sweaty and tired from their journey. The grey skin was tough but supple, devoid of calluses or grime. Her nails were slightly sharpened at the tips, entirely in line with her feral exterior, but the way they were maintained revealed a healthy sense of hygiene and responsibility. The only thing they shared, she realized, was that they were both strong and well-toned, good for a life of hardship and fit to carry her child across the world if necessary.

As she cradled the foot in one hand, her other hand massaged it thoroughly, from heel to toe, sizing it up. She knew what her Signless liked, knew what could arouse his attention and what could not, so she had to sample it the same way he would. Gently she raised the foot up to her face and took a whiff. The odor wasn't too strong, only a slight musky scent from days of constant travel.

Without warning she extended her long tongue and licked across the ball of her foot, up between the toes. The Disciple twitched, bewildered and slightly tickled by this sudden physical contact, but she was also visibly curious as to where this was going. She curled her toes as the Dolorosa went in for another sweep, slightly lower this time, exploring the sole.

For a moment, the Dolorosa seemed to savor its flavor, like a lady of stature tasting a fine wine, her face deep in analytic thought. Eventually the Dolorosa released her, placing the foot back in her lap, and looked back to the Disciple who was now on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

>I think this might just do the trick.

>Do explain!

>Listen closely. I'm going to show you a couple of things, and I want you to memorize them well. Then, afterwards, I want you to head over to his hut post-haste, and repeat on him what I am about to do to you. I'm sure you will be filled to the brim with questions, and trust me, answers will come. Just know that you will thank me later.

>Got it.

>Are you ready?

>Yes.

The Disciple, her face eager and determined, jumped a little when she felt the Dolorosa's bare foot make contact with her own. She looked down to see it coming out from underneath her long, dark gown, and somehow she was surprised that a woman of such noble stature was actually barefoot underneath that formal dress. Her foot was larger than hers, stronger but still elegant, and it felt rough as it crept up along her leg. It wasn't until she stroked past her knee and approached her thigh that she backed away slightly, uncertain of what was happening.

Sensing this uncertainty, the Dolorosa backed down for a second.

>Try to keep track, this is important.

The Disciple nodded wordlessly.

The Dolorosa continued her journey along the Disciple's leg, stopping at her hip. It felt tense under her touch, holding her legs closely together in a defensive position, so she gently massaged it with her toes until her guest's muscles relaxed, slowly creeping inward towards her groin. Meanwhile, she pulled up her gown to reveal her long, strong leg, in all its bare, shapely glory. The Disciple regarded it with awe and respect.  
The Dolorosa had no idea where she was going with this. Was she harassing their guest now? Was that what she was doing? It hadn't been her intention at first, but as she felt the Disciple's body slowly becoming receptive to her advances there was little holding her back. She just went with it, doing what she would usually do. Showing her the ropes, as it were. And she just went right along with it.

Her foot continued its journey towards her guest's intimate regions, pausing periodically when she ran into resistance, massaging until this resistance fell away, and then advancing a little further every time. They had reached a point where her foot was openly stroking the inner thigh, and the Disciple sat spellbound holding her hands up to her face, as she sat slumped with legs spread, occasionally twitching in what was left of her defenses.

As her toes moved forward and grazed the mound of her crotch, the Disciple twitched, moving her hips forward slightly. The Dolorosa hesitated, decided against going that far, backed away for a moment and placed her foot on the Disciple's belly, moving it up to her chest. The hopeless arousal on the young girl's face was almost heart-breaking - these months of loneliness had really taken their toll on her. And the Dolorosa knew that it wasn't her place to relieve her - that role fell to her Signless alone. But she also knew that she was instrumental in making that scenario happen, so the least she could do was keep her child's future matesprit excited and ready for action.

Therefore, as her foot reached the Disciple's chest, her toes coming up between her developing breasts, she lifted her other foot and placed her sole gently on her guest's crotch. The Disciple'd hips bumped forward, gladly rubbing her mound against the rough skin, but the Dolorosa made sure to back away whenever she felt her visitor getting too excited.

Meanwhile, the Disciple had let go of all reason. This was not something she would normally find arousing, not at all, but apparently she had now reached a point where the feeling of another woman's rough soles, coarse like sandpaper pushing on her excited nether regions, was enough to almost drive her over the edge.

All she could think of was the Signless. His face, his voice, those stupid little glimpses she'd caught of him bathing. Did he enjoy this kind of thing? Was this a kink of his? How perfectly lewd for such a noble thinker. She imagined him being in her position in a few moments, squirming under her touch, wondered immediately if she'd have the guts to carry it out, and then subsequently decided that she was too fucking horny to let anything stop her at this point.

She snapped back to reality when she felt a rough, warm sole caressing her cheek. A landscape of wrinkles and calluses greeted her as she opened her eyes to meet the Dolorosa's foot face to face - she didn't want to know the hardships she had to endure to get feet that looked like this. They were a thing of unpolished beauty, shaped by the elements like the rocks of the dune, like an open book of experience and survival.

Another stroke against her groin made her head spin, and she felt her face glowing hot with arousal. She craved that touch, down there, and for the first time in minutes she brought her hands down from her face and placed them on the arch of the Dolorosa's foot, pushing it against her groin. She immediately punished her for this bold action by pulling away altogether, waiting for the Disciple to settle down before continuing where they had left off.

With her right foot massaging and stroking her face, lost in arousal, and her left foot toying with her crotch, the Dolorosa skillfully brought the Disciple to a tipping point, and then backed down altogether.

The Disciple sat, slumped in her seat, breathing heavily on the brink of what might have been a violent orgasm. As she gradually regained consciousness, she looked around the room, stroked a hand through her hair, wiped her face and looked at the Dolorosa across from her, who already sat neatly upright, her legs covered by that gown as if nothing had happened. She was not yet ready for speech when the Dolorosa spoke.

>Did you get all of that?

>Uhuh.

>Then go. Don't waste any time. Do unto him as I did unto you.

Without uttering a word, the Disciple leapt up from her seat, lunged to the Dolorosa in a humble sort of semi-hug of gratitude, and sped out of the hut, into the night.

The Dolorosa sat back and sighed, a faint smile across her face. It was out of her hands now, and up to her brave little apprentice to make this night a success. The Disciple was unsure, young and inexperienced - but with the way she'd kept her riled up, the Dolorosa was pretty confident her passion would more than make up for it.

Her smile widened when she noticed the Disciple's boot, forgotten and discarded beside her seat.

She got up and closed the hut's entrance, but not before peeking outside to see the door to his hut unlocked and slightly ajar, a trail of hurried footsteps barely visible in the moonlight extending from her doorstep straight to his. She produced a nod of approval.

Exhausted, she retreated back inside, feeling accomplished. She'd done her part. Laying her weary body down, she listened to the nightly winds lashing the hut's canvas, as she let sleep come over her in waves, like a tide. For the first time in weeks, she slept soundly, knowing that her Signless would never have to sleep alone anymore.


End file.
